Poki!
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Miyagi is extremely jealous over a stray cat. Oneshot, soft yaoi scene (almost shounen-ai, it's that light), and funny. Shinobu is clueless of Miyagi's jealousy.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica (well, technically Junjou Terrorist in this case, but no ones that picky, I hope). **

**Author's notes: Cute oneshot, completely not related to any other of my oneshots or my stories. I finally tried 1st person with my fanfics! Hope you guys like it! I switch character point of views a lot, sorry. **

I stare at Miyagi once more and demand him to let this poor innocent cat stay at our apartment. He goes on about how it'll pee everywhere and on his precious books.

"Really? You're worried about your books?" I ask, incredulous.

"Yes, of course. And our couch. Cats love to scratch hard surfaces," he adds, giving a worried glance at his three-seat couch.

"She hasn't scratched anything so far!" I tell him. I look down at the adorable little kitty that's making it's way around my leg, leaning and purring. "See! She's harmless!" I say now, pointing at the cute fur-ball.

"Yeah, for now, and then she'll be biting and scratching you later," Miyagi remarks and attempts to grab the kitty.

"Oi, don't touch her! She's mine!" I yell after Miyagi, who is chasing the poor kitty around the living room. _Luckily there isn't anything to hide under_, I think.

"_Yours_? We aren't keeping her!" Miyagi replies back instantly. He looks slightly disgusted at the thought of keeping such a thing.

"Still! For now, she's mine," I retort, as I reach for the cutie, who somehow leaps into my arms. She meows and snuggles into my arms. I smile at the sight of the kitty and I can feel Miyagi glaring at her, his arms crossed and dark brows knitted.

"One day," he says and walks off, closing off all doors, in case she wants to 'pee on his books'.

My smile grows wider as I think about spending a day with a soft kitty.

* * *

_That Kitty is the biggest attention whore ever_, I think as I look at how Shinobu is petting her. Constantly she'll walk towards Shinobu as he's about to do something and she gently nudges against his legs, and instantly he bends over to pet her!_ Instantly!_ Currently she's sitting in his lap as he's eating in the dining area. She purrs so loudly its as if she's telling me to suck it. Honestly, how does Shinobu-chin not see her evil ways? She's definitely plotting something, that evil furry creature.

I walk into the kitchen and Shinobu looks up from his food.

"Are you going to cook?" He asks me, surprise on his small face.

"Just for today," I smile. If I cook, then today will be remembered as the day I did cook. Not as the day that evil kitty came.

"Don't burn anything," he says without looking and continues fawning his attention towards the cat.

I am about to say something, but the thought leaves me and so it's just me alone in the kitchen. Shinobu walks off to sit on the sofa now with the cat. I glare at the kitty as I grab a pan, feeling like a mean uncle glaring at the pesky kid without their parents knowing. In this case, Shinobu doesn't notice and the cat slightly hisses at me. I almost want to tell Shinobu about it, but he wouldn't believe me. I don't believe it either. Did it really just hiss? Maybe I'm getting too concerned about the kitty, I tell myself and continue to gather the materials and ingredients. I'm making meat with veggies, something Shinobu always fails to make (_successfully_, I might add).

I defrost the beef steak first, since it was in the freezer for god knows how many days. Then, I wash the slightly soft and gooey meat. I cringe at the the touch of raw meat. It feels like flesh, obviously, but it feels so wrong. I've seen Shinobu try touching it once and he doesn't feel grossed out at all. I try to stay focused and cut the meat into little pieces and then pour it in the pan. I don't even know the recipe, but I assume I add spices on the meat before doing anything else. Cloves are good, I guess? I'm about to yell at Shinobu for help, but stop myself. If I ask him, he'll know I'm not good at this. I quickly fumble to find my IPhone and search how to make beef stew. I look at the first sight and read the reviews before anything else. If people say it's good, then it's good. If majority of them say, "WTF did I just cook?" then it's not good.

After finding a good reliable looking recipe, I follow the instructions. _Ha_, I smile, _this isn't as hard as I thought_. Just following the directions. I definitely jinxed myself because sudden the pan started to shake. With haste I turn off the stove and open the pot to see boiling beef and veggies all mixed together. It actually smelled delicious. I bet the weirdest grin is plastered on my face as I call out to Shinobu that dinner is ready.

* * *

The kitty follows me loyally back to the dinner table. I love how sometimes it arrives at the place faster than me. Miyagi glares at her again as we sit down to eat. I look at the meal he's prepared and I'm touched. It looks like food from a restaurant or a magazine. I give him a doubtful look.

"Did you really make this?" I ask, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Of course! I was here the whole time," he says indignantly. He pours us equal portions. I notice there isn't a plate for my kitty. "Oi, you forgot the kitty's plate." I tell him, matter-of-factly.

He sighs and says something inaudible under his breath. I make a face at his back as he is getting a plate. When he hands me the plate, I pour food into it and place it next to me on the table.

"No!" Miyagi yells. "Not on my table!" He grabs the bowl and puts it on the floor. I almost thought he was going to fling it across the room like Hulk.

Before eating, I look at the kitty eating the food with pleasure. She eats like a lion, leaning in on the plate with her arms bending. I also take a bite of the food and am surprised. It tastes exactly as it looks - delicious. I stare at Miyagi again, more doubtful than ever.

"Are you sure you made this?" I ask cautiously. He definitely didn't make this heavenly delight.

"Shinobu-chin, I made this with my own two hands! You saw me stay in the kitchen," Miyagi explains, a little offended this time at my comment.

"Yes, yes, you made it," I give up. It's true, he didn't leave the kitchen once. I glanced a few times, I admit, but I never expected this. What I expected was more of a boom, a loud bang, and something exploding.

I'm about to compliment his cooking, when suddenly the cat jumps into my lap. I pet her head and see that she's finished all her food.

* * *

Even after I make the world's most delicious food, that kitty wins my Shinobu-chin over. _Life is cruel_, I think as I finish my own plate. Shinobu keeps petting the evil little thing as he eats. Occasionally I see him trying to give a carrot to the kitty. Does he not like carrots? Or is he expecting her to like them? Either way, it bothers me to see him look at the cat with loving eyes. How can he get so attached so fast?

My heart stops as I think of this as an omen. What if this is a sign that Shinobu will fall in love with a cute girl? If he's that sensitive and loving towards a supposedly cute cat, does that mean he'll one day fall in love with a cute girl? I sigh once more, this time at my old self. Having insecurities like this makes me weak and of course no one likes feeling weak. I glare at the little cat once more and pick up the dishes. Can't believe I'm getting jealous over a stupid cat.

* * *

Miyagi just sighed again. What for? Maybe he's just getting old, I think. Muscle aches, since he's been cooking so passionately. I like seeing him cooking. When he was cooking, he looked as if he was pouring his heart into the food. _Maybe love is the secret ingredient_, I think with wonder. I smile and keep petting the kitty. Nice having a soft kitty around.

As night comes, I set the cat on the sofa and let her stretch there as I rub her belly. I can see Miyagi grab a lint roller to get the hair off of the sofa as soon as she gets up. However, she stays there with me, so Miyagi places it on the table. Since its Saturday Miyagi has no work and I have no college, so it's just us with the cute kitty.

"Don't you want to pet her?" I ask him now, amazed at how he hasn't felt her soft fur.

"Nope," he retorts.

"Are you sure?" I smile and bring the kitty towards him playfully. She starts to throw her paws around, her nails showing. I put her down before she can scratch Miyagi, but fail. A long red streak spreads instantly across Miyagi's arm, where she managed to scratch him. I don't know what to do as I stare at the long mark. It seems it won't bleed...

But then slowly a couple drops of blood leak out and Miyagi goes into the kitchen to find Band-Aids. _The scratch was at least 5 inches long_, I think as I see Miyagi desperately search for wipes and cloth. Small Band-Aids weren't going to help.

"Are you okay?" I rush to his side now, but again the cat follows me, and only me. "Oi, not now," I tell the cat and continue walking towards Miyagi. However, I somehow trip over the cat and land on Miyagi, making him fall as well. Our heads don't bump, but I hit his stomach and I try to get up but my hands are on Miyagi's pants, right over his cock.

It surprises me as he gets hard. We both look at each other and I scowl. "Really? At this moment?!"

Miyagi just smiles and nods, embarrassed himself. Almost immediately he grabs me with his bloody arm and leans in to kiss me.

* * *

The cat is freaking prancing around Shinobu as I begin to kiss him. How does he not see this?! I think, slightly amused. My arm hurts a little, but the pleasure of seeing an embarrassing Shinobu on top of me is worth it. I didn't see how he managed this feat, but I did see his cute scowl. I lean up more to kiss Shinobu, my elbows on the floor hoisting me higher. I can see Shinobu leaning down too, which makes me happy. But suddenly, between our awesome make-out time, the kitty walks in between us, making us break the long, wet kiss.

"Seriously?!" I exclaim and push the kitty away.

"Hey! Don't shove her!" Shinobu yells at me, crawling to the kitty and he starts to pet her soothingly.

Still on the ground, I stare at him, hoping my thoughts are being sent to him. _Let's have sex, let's have sex_, I chant mentally. Clearly the cat is messing with the messages because Shinobu feels nothing and continues petting her, eventually even rubbing her fat belly again. I stand up, tired of waiting and fix my wound up, wrapping it in cloth and then taping it. Rest of the night is the same. He even went to bed with the kitty! I rejected the idea of trying to make a move on him, since the kitty is just as possessive as I am (only surprisingly better at winning).

* * *

In the morning, I glare at the kitty, who has this strange look of arrogance, as if saying, "Muhaha, I won,". And then I look at Shinobu, who looks equally pleased, minus the cockiness the rotten cat has. Almost immediately I pick up the evil thing (wearing full sleeves today) and start to take her outside.

"OI! What're you doing?!" Shinobu yells after me.

"It's been a day, so say goodbye now," I tell him, opening the door now.

"But I like her now! I want to keep her!" He furiously yells back, blocking the door.

"No, we can't keep her." I somehow walk past the little brat and open the door, letting the kitty out. I almost laugh in pleasure as she walks slowly into the hallway.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu glares at me.

"We're not keeping her and that's final."

Shinobu walks outside and grabs the kitty in his arms, as if he's holding a baby. "Well, I am keeping her, thank you very much," he says and glares at me.

Before he can walk inside, one of our neighbors sees this. It's that old lady who sometimes has our mail.

"Ah, Kume-san," I call her, "Good morning."

The old lady smiles and then stops. "Is that you, Poki?"

The cat in Shinobu's arms looks at the old lady and then jumps out of the cradle. The elderly woman then picks up the kitty and smiles at us.

"Thank you so much for finding my Poki!" she says with gratefully.

"You're welcome," I reply and wave bye, simultaneously grabbing Shinobu and leading him into our apartment. He stood there like an idiot, mouth gaping, as he saw his 'cute kitty' leave him in an instant.

"There goes Poki...," I tell him softly. A small laugh leaks out as I pronounce her name. Shinobu punches my arm at the sound.

"I was going to name her Sheila...," he says, looking at the carpet pitifully.

"It's okay, you still have me," I grin. No more kitty, no competition.

"But I always have you," he replies and somehow it didn't sound as rude as he meant it. And we both realize that.

"... you do always have me," I say in my most seductive voice, leaning next to his ear, grabbing his arms while doing that.

And then I win against the cat. Because there is one thing the cat could never once do. Make Shinobu blush.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! I hope you guys liked it. Also, POKI is gone! XD **


End file.
